This invention relates to a clip. More particularly, a clip according to the present invention is intended principally for use in horticulture for clipping growing plants or young trees or parts thereof to a support.
In the following description of the invention, the clip will be described for use in a horticultural application. However, it will apparent that the clip can be used in numerous other applications.
The technique of tying part of a plant or young tree to a support such as a stake is well known. This provides the plant/tree with sufficient support while it grows to a stage where it can be self-supporting or can withstand damage in inclement weather conditions such as strong or high winds.
A known problem with tie devices is that as the plant/tree grows there may not be “give” in the tie to accommodate the increased size of the plant/tree at the point that it is tied. This can result in damage to the plant/tree. For example, a tree can become effectively ring-barked and in extreme cases this will cause the tree to die.
A further problem can arise from the technique needed to place and fix a tie in position. For example, with people having impaired dexterity in fingers or finger joints, it is often difficult to impossible or at least time consuming to tie the tie device about a stake and/or plant/tree. Sometimes such impairment can be temporary e.g. arise due to cold weather conditions or where moisture can render the tie device slippery or difficult to manipulate.